Survival
by Storm Caleum
Summary: "No." That one word echoed through the dusty arena.


**Survival**

"…_No…" _

_That one word echoed through the dusty arena. The overhead lights flickered on and off. The pokemon battle was fierce and deadly. It wasn't a legal battle; it was an illegal one. The standard rules of fights don't imply here. It was all about one thing: Survival. _

_A brief pause occurred before her opponent cackled madly. _

"_No? NO!?" The shadows did well to hide his face. The man's laughter reached a higher octave. His pokemon wore sinister smiles on their faces._

_The female could only watch as her pokemon were being beaten by this crazy man. She never thought of anyone's pokemon as evil but this man… his pokemon are the reincarnation of death himself. They showed no mercy and only attacked and attacked. Some would think they were machines; cold, heartless robots. _

"_Do you really think a simple 'no' would stop me? Nothing would give me more satisfaction than crushing that pathetic team of yours." His eyes locked onto hers as he continued his speech. "I want to break you, both physically and emotionally. What better way to do that than killing your beloved pokemon right in front of your eyes!"_

_The mad man's speech wasn't over yet; it was just getting started. He raised his index fingers straight up. The brunette's gaze followed the limb and her eyes widened in shock and fear._

_Hanging from the ceiling was her beloved Dragonite. The dragon was hanging by chains imbedded into it's arms, legs and wings. It's blood flowed down from the chain and onto the dirt ground. _

_The orange reptile opened one of it's hazelnut eyes and looked at it's trainer. A weary smile appeared on his face. He was able to see his trainer one last time._

_The young woman covered her mouth with her hands as silent tears fell onto the cold ground. "Dragonite…" She whispered and looked at her friend. She had met the orange dragon when he was a Dratini. They had many adventures together. He always held a special place in her heart but… to see him in chains was catastrophic for her._

_She was just about to say his name when a voice interrupted her. It was the last person she'd every want to hear._

"_Rhyperior, Hyper Beam!" The ground type pokemon obeyed his master's command and started to charge up for the all powerful attack._

_The brunette's eyes widened as she saw this. She wasn't going to let her pokemon die by the hands of this man. She'd rather die than see the brutal slaughter. Her legs took off and ran to the grey horned pokemon. _

'_Just a little faster!' The brunette's eyes widened as she saw the beam of raw power being fired from Rhyperior's gaping mouth. Time seemed to slow down as the orange beam traveled through the air and hit Dragonite right in the head. _

_The impact of the Hyper Beam caused a massive explosion. Bits of glass, debris and flesh rained down from the ceiling. When the smoke and cleared, the adult looked at the area where her beloved pokemon was chained. Her eyes widened in horror. _

_Where the head of the pokemon was supposed to be, a bloody stump remained. The limbs of the great beast slumped into the chains and the bloody carcass had chunks blown out of it. From Dragonite's abdomen, a grey intestine dangled in the air. A drop of blood slid around the twisted organ before dripping onto the dusty ground. _

_The arena was silent as she stared at the body of her Dragonite. Anger, revenge and adrenaline pumped through her veins. Something small and round fell from the ceiling right in front of the brunette. The round thing stopped rolling and stared at her. _

_The white eye lost it's shine from when it looked at her lovingly. Now, it was just another eye staring at her. It almost seemed to say: Why didn't you save me?_

_This was the last straw. Instead of mourning, the brunette stared at the man who killed her Dragonite. She slowly pushed herself off the ground before slowly walking towards him. Her pace quickened with every step as she thought about all the misery this man had put her through. _

_First it was her friends, then her family and now her Dragonite. Her body shook with rage as she went from a brisk walk to a full on sprint. Enough was enough. This man had to die._

"…_you… YOU BASTARD!" The female screamed with malice and rage laced in her voice. She felt her fist make contact with skin but she wasn't done there. She wanted to make him feel the pain she went through. She wanted to dismember him by her own two hands and rip his heart out while it was still beating._

_The sound of anger and screams filled the stadium. Flesh pounded against flesh. Blood, hair and teeth rained from the two people. Both had the intention to kill the other slowly and painfully._

"_It's your fault everyone I loved is dead!" The brunette sucker punched the man. The impact knocked two teeth out. He spit the blood stained teeth on the floor before retaliating with a swift kick to the ribs._

"_You foiled all of my plans! If it wasn't for you, I'd be king of the world!" The man seethed through clenched teeth. He tugged on the girl's brown locks, ripped a fistful out. _

"_I did what was right! You are nothing but a power hungry bastard!" She lashed out and bought his head down on her knee. A blood stain was on her pants as the man fell backwards with a bloody nose. _

_He slowly sat up and looked her in the eye. "I may be a power hungry bastard but, there was once a time when you were as well." He knew he had her cornered when she stopped mid- attack. The fallen man tapped two fingers on the ground; a signal to his pokemon._

"…_That's none of your business. The past is in the past." The female pressed a leather boot onto the man's chest. She slowly put her weight on it and leaned down. "This is for fucking up my life." A murderous intent gleamed in her eyes as she raised her hand for the final blow. _

_As she was about to bring her hand down, a blast of light came her way. She barely had enough time to crane her head before it engulfed her fully. A muffled scream escaped from her chapped lips as she felt the full intent of the Hyper Beam._

_When the raw power dispersed into the air, the body of a mangled corpse collapsed onto the ground. Her skin was an ash black and the little embers were still glowing. Her right arm was blown completely off and her body was crippled beyond repair. There was simply no hope for her._

_The man slowly stood on his feet and looked at the body. "Such a shame. We could have ruled the world together but now it will be only I." He said with a smirk before crossing over the corpse. He was going to call back his pokemon when he felt something hot clasp around his ankle._

'_It can't be!' The man turned around to see the brunt hand of the girl whom he killed. A look of horror flashed across his face as he tried to yank his leg away from her with no luck. The hand continued to latch on no matter what he did. Eventually, the girl's other hand rested atop her own head and brought it back wards. _

_The man let out a cry of surprise as glowing purple eyes stared at him. A grin spread across her face before becoming a full blown smirk. As muscles strained against the burnt skin, violet black cracks started to glow._

_It wasn't until the corpse stood up that the man started running. He had to get out of there but wherever he ran to, she was there. Her corpse kept appearing in front of him as some sick way to torment him even in the afterlife. _

_He couldn't keep this up forever. His body was still mortal and eventually tired out. As the corpse cornered him, he shouted. "What do you want with me!?"_

_To this, the levitating body hunched over before a light emanated from her core. It grew brighter and brighter before imploding on itself. When the light faded, a shocking thing floated in front of the man._

"_N-no, it can't be!" A looked of horror flashed across his eyes before the pokemon in front of him disappeared. This left him in total darkness with two tri-fingered hands clawing at his eyes and the chanting of all the souls he had ever killed._

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be a story but after my laptop crashed and deleted all the data, I didn't want to work on this story anymore. Any ideas who the mystery man is?**

**-Storm Caleum**


End file.
